A warm bath
by JennyWebby
Summary: A moment in korra's recovery. You just have to read it if you want to know more... korrasami.


_Hi, this is my first story that I have uploaded!_

 _I hope you enjoy reading it_

 _and if you like, I could create this drabble into a full story!_

* * *

The tip of Asami's index finger swirled around the top layer of the warm water, making small gently waves that extended out to the edges of the bath, allowing them to make mild swishes sounds, which was able to relax Asami's and the woman resting in the water. A comforting breathing pace echoed from Asami, while her black silk hair cupped her face gently, as she relaxed the side of her head on the curve of the bath tub. Her chartreuse eyes grazing along the weak body soaking in the warmth water, as she sat her lower body against the neutral wooden flooring, her other hand sleeping along her thigh with ease. "Is the bath ok, korra?" Asami lullaby voice sliced the silenced inside the small bathroom, however the silenced began to heal itself back together again, as only a small nod answered Asami question. A harsh sigh informed the person lying under the water that Asami was annoyed, but korra didn't care, she was too angry at herself and at everyone else to care, so like always did, she sat in silence once again.

"Korra please talk to me" Asami voice dripped with pain and sadness, as she tried again, her hand tightening in her lap waiting for a small response. "What do you want me to say?" korra's harsh voice sliced a knife against Asami's body, as cerulean blue eyes instantly began to judge her, while her moveably hand tightened in agony and angst. "Do you want me to say that I felt amazing? That I can felt the water hit against my body, that I'm so happy because everyone is giving me so much attention" her shrill voice was bitter and cold "because I don't" her tone immediately changed, as korra's body began to loosen with regret, her voice sounded dead and lifeless to Asami's ears. But Asami instantly began to speak once again, hope and happiness rushing inside her blood steam, as she heard korra making a long sentence for the first time after Zaheer. "Well, how do you truly feel then?" an modulated voice echoing from Asami's throat, as she began to swirl the tip of her index finger in the warm water again, her chartreuse eyes searching for cerulean eyes. "I feel" korra began with a sigh, her eyes closing with sadness "I feel hopeless, stupid and broken" a small tear fell from one of korra's eyes, brushing along chocolate skin until it drop down, falling upon the smooth water; echoing a splash in respond. "I feel like I have a curse, because I want to be strong and keep everyone safe" she cried, her cerulean eyes opening with pain and rage, staring towards Asami. "I feel so weak Asami!" she sodded, tears streaming down her stunning face, curving around her soft cheek bones.

Without hesitation Asami stood up and step into the large tub full of bath water, her arms reaching out to the weak and needy body in front of her, as the small layer of her clothes began to absorb the warm water, while she straggled the body below her. "Korra" her breath caress korra busied shoulder "Never feel like that" she quavered, she naturally began to rock the fragile body she embraced back and forth. "Never" she repeated with sorrow leaking from her crimson lips. "You are so beautiful, so passionate, amazing and strong in so many ways" Asami's silvery voice embraced korra in a relaxing hug "so are so important to so many people korra, you are the avatar. But more importantly you are korra, a woman that everyone admires, adores and loves" Asami removed her head from korra's shoulder and search inside chartreuse eyes, hoping to find happiness korra used to hold within herself "korra you are everything to me". Asami's hands clasp korra's wet cheeks, forcing korra's face  
to be directly looking at her "do you hear me?" she spoke once more, her eyes pleading korra's. Korra rapidly nodded her in reply, tears leaking from her puffy eyes, as she fell back into Asami's arm, receiving the warmth embrace she didn't know she desired.

* * *

 _maybe a beginning of a new story?_

 _thank you for reading and hope you review :)_


End file.
